A Place In the Sky
by Big Unni234
Summary: For Cinder and Throne, there would always be a place in the sky.


Story: A Place in the Sky

Characters: Cinder/Thorne

Setting: Space, en-route

Settling into a cross-legged position, Thorne looked up at the sky from the cockpit. He could see the stars, that seem to stretch on forever, and the planet Luna, which seem to stare back at him. Looking back at the great beyond, Captain Thorne tried calculate how much space there was. Feeling his mind stall, he decided against going past what his naked eye could see.

Shaking his head slightly, Thorne began to rise, stopping short at the entrance of his Lunar Princess friend (yes it was a title he developed himself).

"Thinking to deeply?" questioned Cinder with a slight grin. Thorne was about to retort when caught the distant look in Cinder's eyes. He could tell she was looking at Luna, a place which he figured scared her just as much as him, not that he would admit it.

"You know you don't have to return." The ex-con watched as his fellow escaped convict, stilled and turned toward him. He realized that continuing down this conversation would call upon him ditching his usual playboy manner for one he didn't quite care for. One of seriousness, a side that he felt didn't suit his pretty face.

Cinder stared at him for quite sometime before, looking back at the planet she had come to know as her birthplace. The fact that 1) Thorne was being serious and 2) Thorne was being serious, shocked her. The sentence was almost lost except for the fact that she had that thought too.

Sure everyone on board this spaceship for earth escapee's had unaminoulsy agreed that she should go for queen. However, the whole doing it part was still sketchy and the fact that she was literally still up in space, made it hard for her to make the plan real to herself. Therefore, not returning...that almost sounded good.

Thorne reccommending it only help give the thought more backing. Cinder sighed as she gazed upon the place that was once her home. Keyword, she mentally noted, once. Shifting her attention, she looked down at the tiny part of earth that was visible from the bridge.

That, that planet felt more like home. Even if it was a place she had just escaped from.

"I don't do I." said Cinder, her gaze never leaving the sliver of earth. Thorne smiled. He could tell what she was looking at, and, if anything, what she felt.

"We could always take Iko here, and just jet off to the stars," Thorne said, his mind recalling the mind numbing thought of its vastness, "I'm sure there is plenty of space." Thorne grinned and Cinder snorted, though her smile belied her true feelings. Thorne was her friend, a commodity she didn't need but one she didn't hate having.

"What about food, genius?" Throne pondered on the question for a second, getting a twinkle in his blue eyes. Cinder groaned, realizing what can worms she just opened.

"We could go from planet to planet, disguising ourselves as the native people. I could charm the women-like folk," Thorne waggled his eyebrows suggestively,"and you can do your magic thingy on the guys." Cinder set her lips in a hard line.

"What if the planets don't have people with bioelectricity?" Idiot, she thought with eye roll.

"Your a woman, charm 'em!" Thorne saw no problem with his thinking. Cinder, on the other hand, was thinking logically and saw everything that could and would go wrong.

"What about fuel?"

"Return to earth every once and a while."

"And if where to far?"

"How far could we get? And besides other planet's might have usuable subsitutes." Cinder rolled and groaned realizing this could go on forever. She really felt like smacking the numbskull, but another part of her felt like hugging him. That part she wanted to have good talking to, though she could feel the pressure she had been building ease the longer each logical question was answered with Thorne's brand of mindless responses.

"Princess, I think we should begin your training." Both Cinder and Thorne turned toward Wolf, who stood astute in the doorway. Cinder straigthened up. Nodding to Wolf, she began to leave the bridge.

Thorne could see Cinder stiffen. Of course he was holding that whole discussion because he wanted to help his friend relax, though it wasn't a far fetched idea for other planets to have fuel.

Not knowing what to say to keep his fellow crewmate stay 'afloat' so as to speak, Thorne blurted out the only thing on the tip of his tongue.

"Just remember, there's always a place in the sky." Cinder didn't turn around but she smirked. Thorne watched her walk away for a second but returning to his former post of staring in to space. There had to be space, thought Thorne with some mental strain, for both of them.


End file.
